Convivencia
by Cake Factory
Summary: Ada perasaan membuncah yang dirasakan Hakuei kala itu. Menghadapi situasi yang seperti ini membuatnya berandai-andai. Segala hal yang ia alami hingga hari ini terasa sulit dengan ikatan darah. Tapi jika benar ia terlahir tanpa sematan nama "Ren" di depan namanya, mungkin ia tidak akan berada di sini sekarang.


Malam sudah terasa sangat sunyi. Tak ada bebunyian lain yang terdengar selain suara jangkrik dan tarikan napas. Suasana ruangan yang temaram turut membuat gadis ini mulai mengantuk. Tapi ia masih belum ingin beranjak dari sana dan berpindah ke ruangannya sendiri.

Sepasang iris _aquamarine_-nya menatap teduh seseorang yang sudah terlelap di pangkuannya. Dalam hatinya ia tertawa kecil. Ia merasa beruntung berada di situasi seperti ini. Sungguh tidak ada perempuan yang bisa melihat wajah terlelap seorang Ren Kouen selain dirinya. Bahkan mungkin saudari-saudarinya, Ren Kougyoku dan saudara perempuannya yang lain, juga belum tentu pernah melihat kakaknya yang seperti ini. Terlelap, tanpa pertahanan.

Senyumnya terbentuk seiring tangan kanannya mengusap pipi Kouen yang sudah tertidur. Tidak ada respon dari yang bersangkutan, menandakan bahwa pria itu memang sudah terlelap. Hakuei semakin tidak ingin beranjak dari sana. Apalagi ketika kehangatan yang melingkupi tangan kirinya kembali ia rasakan. Tapi jika ia tetap di sana dan tanpa sengaja tertidur, hal mungkin akan menjadi semakin rumit ketika ia ketahuan keluar dari kamar Kouen pagi-pagi sekali.

_Sebentar lagi_, batinnya. Setidaknya Hakuei ingin lebih menikmati _waktunya_ selama masih singgah di rumah.

* * *

**Magi © Shinobu Ohtaka**

—_A Magi fanfiction created with no profit gained_

* * *

Sunyinya malam membuat Hakuei melayangkan ingatannya ke masa lalu. Saat ketika umurnya masih 13 tahun dan dalam keadaan ia sudah kehilangan ayah dan kedua kakak lelakinya.

Ia berdiri seorang diri sambil mendongak memandang dedaunan di pohon yang bergoyang tertiup angin. Pandangannya kosong. Jiwanya seakan tidak berada bersamanya kala itu. Ia tetap berdiri di sana sambil memandang hal yang sama selama hampir satu jam. Hakuei juga tidak menyadari kalau kala itu ada seseorang yang tengah memerhatikannya dari jarak yang tak jauh darinya.

Gadis berambut hitam panjang itu baru menoleh ketika punggungnya ditepuk pelan. Di sana ia mendapati seorang pemuda yang tengah memandangnya dengan tatapan yang tak dapat Hakuei tafsirkan. Gadis kecil yang masih kebingungan itu merasakan tangannya diraih dan tanpa sadar sudah mengikuti langkah pemuda itu.

Hakuei kini telah duduk di kursi yang dibentuk dari batu. Tempatnya teduh karena terlindung oleh pepohonan. Cicit burung yang terdengar di sana menandakan tempat itu masih memiliki udara segar dan bersih. Cawan teh yang disodorkan oleh pemuda itu membuat Hakuei mengalihkan perhatiannya.

Sepasang _orb aquamarine_ itu menatap pemuda di sampingnya. Seakan ia ingin tahu siapa laki-laki yang ada di sebelahnya sekarang. Hakuei lupa pernah mengenalnya, tapi ia ingat cukup sering melihat pemuda itu bersama dengan kakaknya, Hakuyuu.

Hakuei masih belum bergerak. Bahkan sodoran cawan teh yang diberikan padanya belum ia sambut. Sepasang matanya baru berkedip ketika pemuda itu melambaikan tangan di depan wajahnya. Setelah itu, barulah Hakuei menyambut cawan teh yang diberikan padanya. Saat itu Hakuei yakin bahwa barusan ia mendapat senyum tipis dari pemuda yang tengah menemaninya.

Di sanalah Hakuei baru mengenal pemuda itu. Ren Kouen, sepupunya, dan juga teman dekat mendiang kakaknya, Ren Hakuyuu.

Setelah hari itu, Hakuei selalu mencari Kouen dengan menunggunya di tempat yang sama. Gadis itu tampak nyaman dengan kegiatan kecilnya bersama Kouen, meski mereka lebih sering diam sambil menikmati udara segar. Terkadang memang mereka berbicara, namun hanya beberapa kali balasan, dan mereka kembali diam. Hakuei tidak keberatan, karena keheningan itu juga merupakan hal yang ia nikmati.

Sayangnya, keseharian baru milik Hakuei tidak bertahan dalam waktu yang lama. Beberapa minggu kemudian, ia kembali berdiri seorang diri di tempat yang sama. Jika lelah, ia beranjak ke kursi batu untuk duduk.

Gadis itu mengaku merasa sedikit kesepian karena kehilangan teman bermain. Meski ia sering bersama Hakuryuu pun, rasanya tetap berbeda. Entah sejak kapan Hakuei kecil menyukai interaksi tanpa lisan yang sering ia lakukan bersama sepupunya.

Suatu saat, ketika Hakuei masih asik merangkai bunga menjadi hiasan kepala, siluet yang ia kenal tertangkap oleh ekor matanya. Kegiatannya seketika terhenti, kemudian ia melambaikan tangan, tak lupa senyum lebar ia perlihatkan, namun tanpa bersuara memanggil pemuda yang sedang berjalan dan berada sedikit jauh dari tempatnya.

Beruntung Kouen tersadar dan menoleh. Tak ada balasan gestur yang diberikannya. Kouen hanya menoleh, kemudian memiringkan kepala. Melirik Hakuei dari tempatnya sementara kakinya tak berhenti melangkah, hingga ia kehilangan sosok gadis kecil itu setelah berbelok di lorong.

Hakuei terkekeh di tempatnya. Gadis itu geli melihat Kouen yang susah untuk tersenyum. Tapi secara pribadi, Hakuei tidak keberatan. Jika dibayangkan, Kouen memang bukan tipe orang yang cocok untuk sering tersenyum. Hakuei menghela napas lega. Ia mulai paham bahwa sepupunya sudah dewasa dan berbeda dengan dirinya. Makanya tak jarang gadis itu menemukan Kouen berjalan sendirian dengan pakaian yang tidak rapi, yang kemudian Hakuei mengerti bahwa pemuda itu sudah mulai berlatih keras.

Beberapa tahun setelahnya, berita bahwa Kouen sudah menaklukkan sebuah _dungeon_, sampai ke telinganya.

.

Bibirnya kembali mengulas senyum. Mengilas balik memori memang menyenangkan. Tapi Hakuei tak menyangkal bahwa ada rasa sepi juga di sana. Mungkin lain kali ia akan _sengaja_ membicarakan ini dengan orang yang bersangkutan. Ia ingin mengobrol banyak, meski rasanya memang susah karena lawan biacaranya akan lebih banyak diam.

Setelah mereka sama-sama menjadi dewasa pun, sifat Kouen yang irit bicara tetap tidak berubah. Tapi bagi Hakuei yang terbiasa mengobrol tanpa lisan, berlama-lama di ruangan bersama Kouen pun sudah cukup. Meski ia hanya menyeduh teh dan sekadar menemani pria itu yang masih berkutat dengan perkamennya.

Waktu singgahnya di rumah sudah tinggal beberapa hari lagi sebelum ia kembali menjalankan tugasnya sebagai Jendral. Hakuei merasa bersalah karena agak mengabaikan tugas-tugasnya selama di rumah dan malah sering _menghilang_. Ia sungguh berterima kasih pada Seisyun yang rela ia repotkan selama ia absen dari tugasnya.

.

"Kouen-_dono_, malam sudah larut. Tidakkah sebaiknya Anda berpisah dengan perkamen dan mengistirahatkan tubuh barang sejenak?"

Suara halus Hakuei membuat Kouen memalingkan perhatian dari perkamen yang ia pegang. Ditatapnya kristal _aquamarine_ di hadapannya, kemudian sebelah tangannya yang tak memegang perkamen, digunakan untuk menyanggah dagu.

"Aku belum mengantuk. Nanti saja." Singkat, lalu pria itu berbalik pada perkamennya. Kebiasaannya yang jarang tidur membuat Kouen betah berlama-lama membaca dalam bahasa Toran tanpa merasa lelah dan mengantuk.

"Tapi Anda belum beristirahat selama dua hari." Hakuei masih belum menyerah. Ia bergeser, kemudian berdiri di samping Kouen yang masih bergeming dari perkamennya.

"Kouen-_dono_..." Hakuei sedikit membungkuk supaya ia bisa melihat wajah Kouen yang menunduk karena membaca perkamen.

Panggilannya yang terakhir tampak berhasil. Kouen meliriknya, Hakuei tersenyum. Terbiasa dengan percakapan tanpa lisan, membuat kedua orang itu sama-sama paham maksud satu sama lain. Kouen yang akhirnya menghela napas dan disusul dengan perkamen yang dilipat, membuat gadis di sebelahnya tersenyum senang.

Setelah merapikan gulungan perkamen, Kouen berjalan menuju ranjangnya, diikuti Hakuei dari belakang. Senyum masih tersemat di wajah gadis itu ketika pria yang terpaut 6 tahun darinya itu sudah duduk di pinggiran ranjang.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Selamat beristirahat, Kouen-_dono_."

"Siapa yang mengizinkanmu kembali begitu saja, Hakuei?" sahutnya dan dengan segera menahan tangan gadis di depannya, mencegah Hakuei untuk berbalik dan keluar dari ruangannya. "Kau menyuruhku untuk tidur ketika aku belum merasa mengantuk."

Kouen yang menggantung kalimatnya membuat Hakuei tidak berani berbicara, takut akan menyela. Ia hanya memandang sepasang iris _ruby_ di bawahnya. Setelah cukup lama dan tidak ada tanda-tanda pria itu akan melanjutkan kalimatnya, Hakuei tersenyum.

"Baiklah. Apakah Anda tidak keberatan dengan dongeng sebelum tidur?" ujarnya dengan sedikit nada bercanda. Gadis itu kemudian mendekat dan duduk di sebelah Kouen.

"... Tidak usah yang seperti itu."

"Hm? Apakah cukup hanya ditemani seperti ini?"

Kouen tidak menjawab. Pria itu malah menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke belakang. Gadis di sebelahnya masih menunggu, sementara sunyi yang Hakuei suka kembali melingkupi mereka.

"Hakuei, kemarilah." Setelah hening cukup lama, Kouen akhirnya memecah suara. Sementara itu, Hakuei masih bingung dengan maksud Kouen dengan 'kemarilah' yang barusan, sehingga ia memilih diam. Sampai kemudian pria itu melanjutkan, "naiklah kemari."

Seketika, semburat merah menghias pipinya. Ia memang sering menemani sepupunya itu di ruangan ini, tapi ia tidak pernah sekali pun naik ke ranjang. Karena baru pertama kali diminta seperti itu, ragu-ragu Hakuei naik dan duduk dengan menekuk lututnya ke samping. Merasa ranjangnya mendapat beban tambahan selain dirinya, Kouen kembali terduduk.

"Tetaplah seperti itu."

Tanpa aba-aba, pria itu langsung merebahkan diri dan menjadikan paha Hakuei di sana sebagai bantalnya. Gadis itu awalnya cukup terkejut, tapi pada akhirnya ia tersenyum geli.

"Yang seperti ini tidak seperti Anda yang biasanya, Kouen-_dono_."

"Aku tahu."

Ada perasaan membuncah yang dirasakan Hakuei kala itu. Berbagai perasaan dan pikiran terbesit di kepalanya. Menghadapi situasi yang seperti ini membuatnya berandai-andai. Segala hal yang ia alami hingga hari ini terasa sulit dengan ikatan darah. Pernah ia berandai-andai terlahir dengan tanpa hubungan darah yang mengikat supaya hal menjadi lebih mudah. Tapi jika benar ia terlahir tanpa sematan nama "Ren" di depan namanya, mungkin ia tidak akan berada di sini sekarang.

Kemudian tangan kirinya yang tiba-tiba digenggam, mendadak membuatnya melupakan segala hal yang meresahkannya. Rasa hangat yang melingkupi tangannya, beserta sunyi yang mendekap erat kemudian, membuatnya lupa dan bermimpi. Bermimpi tanpa jatuh ke alam bawah sadar, tentang memori masa lalu.

.

Tiga jam telah berlalu dan Hakuei sadar bahwa tidak kurang dari satu jam, fajar akan menyingsing dari garis cakrawala. Ia tidak ingin menimbulkan masalah dengan ketahuan seseorang, entah itu pelayan atau siapapun kecuali Seisyun, ketika keluar dari kamar Kouen pagi-pagi sekali.

Maka pelan-pelan ia mengangkat leher Kouen dan memindahkannya ke atas bantal supaya pria itu tidak terbangun. Sampai gadis itu turun dari ranjang, kembali ia merasakan tangan kirinya ditahan dan digenggam.

"Ah, maaf. Apa saya membangunkan Anda, Kouen-_dono_?"

"Kau kembali?"

Hakuei mengangguk. "Iya. Ada apa, Kouen-_dono_?"

Yang ditanya tidak menjawab. Kouen bangkit dari posisi tidurnya dan duduk di pinggir ranjang. Hening kembali menguasai ruangan. Sementara genggaman pada tangan Hakuei kini semakin melorot dan berakhir dengan Kouen yang dengan sengaja menggenggam jari manis dan kelingking Hakuei.

"Hn. Terima kasih."

Senyum gadis di depannya kembali merekah dengan hiasan semburat warna merah jambu di pipinya. Hakuei yakin tadi ia melihat Kouen tersenyum padanya. Senyum yang biasanya, senyum tipis yang hanya ditujukan untuknya ketika ia masih kecil.

"Sama-sama. Baiklah, saya kembali dulu ke ruangan saya. Selamat malam, Kouen-_dono_."

Tak ada sahutan. Hakuei langsung saja berbalik dan membuka pintu dengan perlahan. Berharap ia tidak bertemu pelayan atau orang lain, terutama Hakuryuu.

* * *

_**Convivencia**_

_—(n.) lit. "living together", in the sense of living or working closely with other people with whom you share feelings, desires, or a common purpose._

* * *

Ehek, keju banget, ya. Rasanya udah luama banget nggak ngetik fanfic. Biasanya nulis ya Cuma RPan sama ngetik orific buat _chain fiction_. Dengan usaha keras, akhirnya jadilah fanfic super keju ini. (keprok-keprok)

Untuk _timeline_, ngarang lah ya. Cuma berbekal selisih umur dll dst dkk.

Ini gara-gara dikasih Hyuu omake EnEi dari manga yang uuuuuhhhh. Padahal ini niat awal mau dibikin family, tapi kok berujungnya ke romens juga. Dan, iyah, genre romens itu aku sebel ngetiknya. Susahnya bikin giting gegara bingung pemilihan kata. #...

Ya sudah, demi kecintaan pada OTP, diri ini rela ngetik dalam keadaan pening karena layar laptop yang cerahnya luar biasa.

**December, 13th 2013**

**Cake Factory**


End file.
